Karin
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: El amor puede cambiar las cosas.


_Sé que tarde, pero me costó hacer algo en un momento de bloqueo inspirativo – lo peor es que tengo varias cosas que hacer y no podré con esto – pero… aquí está, siento si no satisface, yo misma me siento mal con esta historia pero bueno… hay que golpear a mi musa por esto._

* * *

_**Karin**_

* * *

_¿Ella era?_

…_._

…_.._

_.._

En primera instancia había que otorgar el hecho de que ella era Karin. Karin fue el nombre que otorgaron a aquella bella flor nacida en invierno, aquella que realzaba sus pétalos de carmín apabullante entre la blancuzca imagen, fue ella la única que no cayó muerta ante el frío de la estación, el cambio de las épocas, el poco aprecio a su tierra.

Aún así ella creció hermosa. El rojo – un rojo fuerte, con la tonalidad del vino tinto – la representaba, y la hacía sin semejanzas en el paisaje. Sus pétalos se realzaban, y ella no era ligera al tacto, no era terciopelo ni nada por el estilo, era lija dispuesta a hundirse en tu piel y herirte, así mismo las espinas de su tallo ayudaban en la tarea de hacerse más difícil de tocar… de lastimar. Ella era fuerte, porque estaba sobreprotegida por ella misma, el terreno en que cayó no era el mejor, sí, pero aun así, siempre daba la ilusión de ser impenetrable, no otra flor del montón lista para arrancar, deshojar para ser echada a la basura. Ella era diferente.

Y ella era bella por ser peligrosa, por ser intocable, por ser ella. Así mismo Karin amaba ser lo que era, un ente roto que da la sensación de no serlo. Ella se quería, ella se amaba… Karin un día lo conoció, y toda la historia cambió a partir de ese evento.

Fue en una noche, de esas donde las nubes tapaban el cielo, y solo quedaba la oscuridad reinante, sin luna, ni estrellas titilantes, solo oscuridad abrupta, casi espantosa. Y él era ese tipo de chicos lindos que te encuentras muy pocas veces en la vida, tan lindos que dolían, tan fríos que tiemblas con su sola presencia, pero él le vio, y con esa mirada dada por esos intensos ojos negros, cayó presa de algo, – no sabía qué – pero esa mueca de sus labios, una sonrisa bastarda que parecía atípica en esa boca de pálido rosa, fue la que usurpó más de lo que debía. Estuvo confundida por un tiempo, no sabía si largo o corto, pero lo estaba, y el invierno vino aún más implacable que nunca, su cuerpo se estremecía, y poco a poco fue perdiendo unos cuantos pétalos de ardiente rojo… nunca se olvidó de él; ni en el momento en que estuvo a punto de marchitarse, siquiera cuando le cambiaron de lugar – a uno oscuro, poco prolijo, y feo, - ni cuando más de una mirada desdeñosa se le era dirigida, al momento en que arrancaban sus pétalos, y decían "eres valiosa," y ella sabía que todo iba mal, aunque tampoco tan mal. Tal vez lo esperó todo ese tiempo, quién sabe, pero había la certeza de que todo dolor parecía aminorarse cuando lo reencontró. Todo parecía estar bien, pero nunca lo estaba.

Cada fibra de su piel le pertenecía a él, y solo a él, Sasuke. Y él chico era la misma la noche, sin sol que alumbrase su camino, siquiera la luna para dar la ilusión de luminosidad, él era una sombra de lo que fue, y nunca daba calor, y era más frío que el invierno, un alma resentida con la vida, y el camino lleno de espinas que torturaban su piel. Él era ese ángel que ella quería, pero era uno caído, al que le arrancaron las alas, y arrastraron moribundo por el suelo sucio, y empapado de malicia, haciendo que sus colores cambiaran, y por eso ella lo quería más.

Ella se enamoró, se dio cuenta cuando lo miraba, siendo de forma lejana o cercana, era una certeza que se instauraba con más ahincó en su mente. Y al final solo quería que las manos de él la tomasen, y la viera – realmente la viera – y de ahí en adelante no sé, tal vez florecer, y marchitarse con él, ante sus ojos, de negro absorbente, o solo verlo y ser lo que era, pero de él.

Y la vida es difusa, y no muy dulce, la dulzura estaba en otras tierras, parecía que no era para ella, -nunca lo sería; - y era por eso que cuando él la tocaba salía lastimada, los pétalos caían uno a uno, y ya no era lija, era solo papel listo para morir a manos del otro. Y él no la quería, pero la tomaba en cuenta para su vida, y eso mientras tanto valía, podría conseguir un trozo más grande del pastel, algún día, se dijo, intentó convencerse. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no había muchas cosas para obtener, ni para ofrecer, y ahora solo importaba no morir en sus manos, y seguir ahí, con él.

Había varias confesiones que no se dijeron en toda regla, solo vino una caricia coqueta, y cosas que no venían a cuento de lo que en realidad sucedía, pero Sasuke no necesitaba escucharlas, ya las sabía a fin de cuentas, él no era ningún tonto, y había pasado por casos similares, y no la quería… Pero, pero tampoco la apartaba, y eso era un caso único, a pesar de que él la dañaba parecía no tener represalias al tenerla cerca… y esto era amor, de los que duelen te dejan paralizada, y asfixiada, de los que no hacen bien alguno, pero gustan, a pesar de que te dejan dañada.

Sasuke la agarró en manos, y sacó de la tierra, para nunca más volver, a no ser que se marchite y haya que tirarla. Los últimos pétalos caían, y ya no había el rojo ardiente, ni espinas cortantes, ya no había casi nada, de lo que hubo, solo algo en el pecho, que se sentía rebosado.

…_._

…_.._

_.._

Ella era una mujer hundida en el amor… eso es lo que era.

* * *

… No me gusta como quedó, ni sé si tiene sentido, pero… algo me dijo que si no dejaba salir esta historia a la luz hoy, nunca saldría, además de que TENÍA que sacarme esta espina, de mi odio/amor, con esta pareja. Así que… le gustó a alguien? Les desagradó? Espero que al menos opinen.


End file.
